


Unfavorable Encounters

by suchfreshcabbage



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchfreshcabbage/pseuds/suchfreshcabbage
Summary: Maedhros gets fucked by various creatures of Angband. Sauron fucks him too. The maia enjoys it all. The elf does not.Chapter 1: a trollChapter 2: request something in the comments





	Unfavorable Encounters

Maedhros limped down the hall, his cropped red hair soaked in sweat, his thighs stickied with the thick white ejaculate Sauron had deposited in him earlier in the day. His breathing was paced and tired. 

Sauron liked to parade him through Angband after their escapades. The maia took some sort of joy in leading him around like a pet on a leash, displaying his debauchery, letting orcs gawk at the naked elf. Maedhros did not enjoy it nearly as much. But, tired as he was, he gave no effort to complain. Sauron was an artist, and Maedhros was simply another canvas, another piece of work to show off. 

The pair passed a dark chamber walled off by columns of close iron bars. Inside, some horrid thing bellowed. Maedhros paused briefly, peering into the room, attempting to identify whatever creature it held. He was unfamiliar with the noise. Sauron noticed this curiosity and, rather than yanking him back to a walk, paused alongside him. 

“That,” he declared to the elf, “is a cave troll in rutting season.”

Maedhros inquired no further, but Sauron desired to continue as he wished.

“Yes. The thing is more beast than being, and, like a beast, it must breed. Unfortunately for this one, it will be denied the chance! Trolls...they are an imperfect race. Beautifully brutal for our purposes of battle. As splendid as they are at breaking enemy walls, they are equally talented at breaking their womenfolk. They are a precious resource. I have not been able to find another species large enough to bear a fetal troll to term. The females among them we have must be conserved well! Their preservation is a priority, and thus I cannot risk their safety to satisfy the brutish males among them. Poor thing, really, but it will pass. He’ll survive it no doubt! I do pity him, though. I couldn’t imagine being kept away from such delights such as yourself.” With this, the maia clasped a hand around Maedhros’ chin and pressed a deep kiss onto his mouth. His lips tasted salty, a blend of the elf’s blood and the maia’s own precum. Sauron delighted in the flavor. The parading could wait; as he drank in the taste, a firmness pressed against his trousers yet again. With a press of his body, Sauron made sure Maedhros was aware of this development. 

The troll howled yet again, closer this time, and louder, loud enough to interrupt Sauron’s thoughts. He broke away from the elf and peered at the dark chamber. With a clap of his hands, snaps of fire flew to the torches and illuminated the room. Maedhros, for the first time, was able to see the figure that emitted such horrible growls. The troll was large- four, maybe five meters tall, it was hard to tell as the beast was hunched over. Its eyes were small and black like olives, its skin bumpy and pitted like a toad. In the corner of its chambers was an elk, or, what was left of one. A meal, perhaps? Maedhros had seen trolls before. Not this close, though. Never this close. 

Sauron’s gaze fluttered between the troll and the elf before coming to a sharp realization. “My little whore,” he began, “I see this troll has caught your fancy! How would you like to be the one to relieve him of his yearning?”

“No, no my lord” came Maedhros’ response. 

“Perfect!” laughed the maia. “Perfect! I love seeing you like that.” He poked the elf with a sharp finger. “Do you have any fight left in you? I’d love to see you try to fight him! I won’t keep you chained or anything at all, how’s that? Feel free to defend yourself a little! You’ll need it!” he continued to laugh to himself madly. 

“My lord, please…” the elf’s voice shook quietly in fear.

“Oh, little one, don’t worry. You’re fully prepared!” the maia clutched a hand against the elf’s soft ass and gently stroked a finger across his entrance. “Look. You’re all warmed up! Nice and loose from me. Soft and slippery and everything! This should be an ease for you.” Feeling Maedhros clench up at his touch, Sauron let out a small moan. How he longed to take him again. But, perhaps, this would be fun. He did enjoy a show. A little variety in the routine would be equally delightful. But, perhaps, one more taste before letting the troll muss him? He shoved the elf to the stone ground, fast and hard enough to elicit a small noise of pain from Maedhros. He straddled him and, in a bit of jest, grinded his ass against the elf’s crotch. He leaned forward and drew another kiss from his mouth, sucking harder as Maedhros squirmed below him. He continued to grind in smooth but firm motions until the elf’s cock rose slightly. Feeling victorious, he indulged himself in a bite across Maedhros’s lip, tugging at it with his teeth, drawing more blood. He loved the taste of elven blood, how sweet it was, how dear-bought it could be. He felt his own cock yearn slightly. Withdrawing his mouth, he gazed at the elf, lying there, breathing tightly, eyes closed, mouth wide open and dripping. It was a tempting orfice. He contemplated demanding the elf employ his tongue and pleasure him directly.

The troll growled yet again, and Sauron remembered his plan. He climbed off Maedhros, yanked him upright, and unfastened the chain from his neck. He led him to the edge of the wall, where a simple door divided the troll’s cell from the hall. With a smooth stroke of his finger, the lock became undone and, with a pull of his hand, the door opened. Sauron shoved the elf through, relocked the door, and settled himself down on a bench across the ways. The sole audience member for an improvised show. He squirmed slightly in his seat, desperately excited for whatever was to come. 

Maedhros scrambled against the iron bars of the chamber and reached a hand through the space between them. “Please! Please, my lord, please!”

Sauron did not ignore his pleas, but rather savored them. He did, however, ignore the request. 

The troll immediately smelled the new addition to the room and found his way over to the elf. He grasped a massive hand around Maedhros’ waist and lifted him for closer examination. The elf kicked in the air desperately. The troll bent his neck, bringing his face close to Maedhros, and inhaled his scent like a panting dog. Maedhros looked over to Sauron again, a fresh terror in his eyes, silently begging for pity. He found nothing but cruel lust adorning the maia’s face. 

The troll, evidently finding Maedhros to be a suitable mate, used his other hand to pry Maedhros’ legs apart, lifting one into the air and exposing his hole for access. He pressed the elf down onto his length and began to hump vigorously, though not yet making an entrance. Maedhros fought this with the energy he had left, flailing and squirming. Evidently, this annoyed the troll, who responded in part by pausing his pursuit to slam the elf against the wall until the flailing stopped. Seeing this play out, Sauron let out a hearty but brief laugh of amusement. The crack of elven bone against cavern stone delighted him. The scream that Maedhros emitted at this aroused him. No longer able to resist, he undid his trousers and began to stroke himself.

With Maedhros now compliantly limp, the troll resumed his efforts. His passive humping proved fruitless; the elf’s entrance, though by no means tight, was still small compared to the trolls width. It simply pressed against the elf in fruitless pain. Undeterred, however, he persisted, pressing the elf against himself with more and more force, until he slid in, his roar melding with the elf’s screech. The troll quiet happily thrust into the elf, grunting and panting all the while, sliding his cock in and out of Maedhros’ sore, bleeding hole, keeping a tight grip. 

Several feet away, Sauron sat on the bench, leaning back against the hallway wall, taking in the sight with bliss. His own length was fully hardened again and, though it perhaps would have preferred an elven mouth, did quite enjoy the pumping of his hand. He let himself squirm fully and let his hips press up slightly in arousal. How delightful this idea was! Why had he not tried it sooner? The lighting and angle at which Maedhros was held made it hard to tell, but Sauron was nearly certain that the poor elf was crying. Delicious. Even the rather offensive smell of the troll chambers and bothersome wet squelching noise of the elf’s penetration did not bother him. 

With a few more deep, slower pumps, the troll came. As a beastial bellow emerged from his throat, thick cum flowed into the elf. The emission was more than Maedhros was used to, more than he could fit, and it filled him uncomfortably. Once the troll pulled him off his cock and dropped him to the ground, it immediately began to spill out. 

The troll had finished faster than Sauron expected; he had not paced himself fast enough to come in time. Quickly, to resolve this, he marched over to the troll’s cell, fetched Maedhros, and dragged him back over to where he had been sitting. He was impatient and ready, yearning. He looked at the elf and pointed to his exposed cock. No words were needed, Maedhros knew very well what was expected by this gesture. Maedhros, however, was far too worn out from the troll to sit up and place his mouth against the maia as was expected. Sauron kicked him, but this did not aid in motivating him. If this were any other time, he would spend more time with threats until Maedhros decided himself to comply, but right now Sauron simply did not have the patience to wait. He yanked Maedhros up by his hair and pushed his head down over his cock. The elf’s tongue and lips tightened around it instinctively, and at this at least Sauron was pleased. With both hands, Sauron thrust Maedhros’ head up and down along himself. The elf’s delightfully warm mouth and throat finished the maia quickly and hot cum poured down his throat. Sauron moaned and held him in place until all was swallowed. 

He stood, relaced his trousers, and tied the chain back around Maedhros’ neck. He yanked it, but the elf did not begin to walk. He yanked harder, pulling the elf forward, but again the elf did not stand and walk. Frustrated, he kicked him. No movement. He knelt next to Maedhros and examined him briefly. The elf’s breathing was shallow and his body was shaking. Shock, perhaps? He felt over his body. His left, the one the troll had pinned upwards, lay at an unnatural angle. Broken. His ribs, likewise, seemed to have been broken in the troll’s grip. Nothing a day with a healer couldn’t fix, of course, but still an inconvenience. Sauron was in no mood to carry the filthy elf back to his cage himself. He tied the end of the elf’s chain to one of the iron bars. Sauron decided to simply send an orc to pick him up later. Usually, he was a bit too protective of the elf to simply leave him exposed to the passerbys of Angband, but if he was to be sent to the healing wards anyways, Sauron saw no harm in risking a little more injury. He twisted his mouth into a smile, imagining what surprises might become of him, and walked away.


End file.
